Dates
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: Reader-chan or Reader-kun is going out with the different characters of Toriko. Mostly fluff it can be sad or happiness. Mostly One-shots.
1. Date 0

Date-0

Well this is going to be interesting, this is my first time working with Reader-chan, well it is going to be more easy because it has a lot less descriptions of the character.

I was planing to use my OC but, then I prefer Reader-chan because is something new and all this is all out the plot line.

These chapters are not going to be very long.

All the chapters are going to be planed with a 1/4 dice.

Like my other Toriko fic, everything is going to be rolled with the dices.

We have this dices they are 7 in total:

1/20 [ 20 faces from 1 to 20]

1/12 [ 12 faces from 1 to 12]

1/10 [ 10 faces counting form 0 to 9]

1/100 [ Is 1/10 but in each face it has decenas count from to 00 to 90]

1/8 [ 8 faces from 1 to 8]

1/6 [ 6 faces the common one]

1/4 [ 4 faces from 1 to 4]

* * *

So let state some facts or backgrown from Reader.

About Reader-chan or Reader-kun:

You work as an Gourmet researcher, but not like those researchers that are always inside the in one biotope or in some research facilities fro IGO, you prefer "Field work", that has let you meet with an interesting bunch of people and help your foster brother that now is a famous chef since he meet with 1 of the 4 kings.

Yes you grow up in the same house of the famous Komatsu chef, the one that can hear the voice of the ingredients. He loves and is loved by the ingredients. You are siblings of hearth and soul no matter that you don't share the same blood.

You have an athletic body, well athletic in this world is mostly that you can pull your one weight. You have gourmet cell in your body and are well developed.

You are strong, you are seriously strong for your work, but sometimes IGO send you to some research with body guards, sometimes bishokuyas or saiseiyas, depending of what is needed at the research.

So you can work as both sbishokuya or saiseiya, since your main work is discover everything you don't know of the World that you inhabit.

You did indeed have some encounters with the Bishokukai, and you positively can said that your friends don't like that to very well.

* * *

So here is how the dices work, mostly.

1/20 Dice:

1 - Epically bad or outrageous

2-5 so sad or ridiculous

6-9 it is sad but not that bad. [ 7 is special]

10 - so so

14-15 good

16-19 pretty amazing almost epic.

20- Mega epic.

How 7 works:

it the dice got 7 1 time you can trow the dice again, and if you get a 7 again you made a "Lucky 7

Lucky 7 - Miracles happen here! [like golden finger]

1/10 and 1/100:

Mostly percentages of fails of success. Or win against the odds.

1/2, 1/8, 1/6, 1/4

Mostly how much damage you can give. Or to pick one option totally random.

* * *

Whit the 1/4 dice:

The winner of the first date. We got a 3 so in orden of appearance in the anime/manga, Sunny is the owner of the first date.

* * *

the first 4 chapters are going to be of the 4 kings. Latter depending of your suggestions we can go with other characters.


	2. Date 1

1-Sunny [Sani (that is how it is write in the tags)]

He takes you to a shopping date, and he knows that you hate to go shopping with him. His brothers are jealous of that because he didn't need to go with you to shopping. He loves to go shopping and he loves to spend time with you and for him go shopping with you is win-win. So he found disturbing that you hate it. But sometimes you agree becuase you love him so much and is not totally because of the puppy eyes he is so capable of do.

It is not that you hate his company or spending time with this handsome man it just... you are tired.

It happen that you just get back from a really difficult work and in such work you found some bishokukai men that were following you. From there everything went down hill.

You are strong yes, but alone you cannot risk to get captured and let the new information you obtained in that research fall in their evil hands.

So you take a difficult decision. Retreat. They chase you but you managed to lose them because your superior knowledge of the area.

So back to the date you are trying a swimsuit that he picked for you in his favorite color in your favorite style. He is so sweet and all but you need to endure all the girls flirting with him all the time.

And maybe he is weird, you accept it and love him a lot for it, but when he speak is like he is flirting so when he answer in his polite way, because he is polite (just not around his brothers). He totally looks that is flirting back.

So when you get out with the swimsuit and found him surrounded by girls flirting (chatting ) that is the last drop. You can't help it. You frown at him and get back for your clothes, today you can't take it anymore.

You changed so fast. Opening the door he is there waithing for you.

" **Love tell me what is wrong? "** He asked you with concern.

" **I'm going home now"** you answered him passing by his said and out the store. Obviously he followed you.

" **Please! What is wrong?!"** He took your wrist and turned you aroun. " **Please"** He said again but bow you can see his puppy eyes at full force.

" **Ok, just don't laugh"** You can't said no to those eyes. " **I was jealous "** you answered shyly.

 **"What?!"** he said with confusion " **Of what? Why?!"** he tried to remeremember what he did, you can read it i his face.

" **That is why I hate to come shopping with you! Every women that see you flirt with you! Every one!"** You said freeing your wrist witha harsh pull and keep walking now to bear park were you can think and cool down.

He keeps following you, and you can hear even feel how he is trying and losing to keep his laugh down.

Now in the park you keep walking when you reach a beautiful clear in the forest area of the park.

You now get caught by his strong arms wrapping around you in protective way trying to stop you of going far away from him. You feel his touch in all the distance from the store to this place but he keep to himself mostly, bow without people around he can stop you to getting away in a more "beautiful way".

" **Now love please rell me what is bothering you, so I can fix it"** He said in his unique way.

 **"You can't fix it! because is something I love about you but...arg! I just have a realky bad day, and maybe I am at my limit normaly I can take more flirting girls and you chatting with them in your flirting **" you emphasize the last word" **wa** **y of speech "** you ended with a hard blush.

" **You know that I am not flirting "** he said softly in your ear.

 **"I do know that, but still hurts, you know?"** you said petting the arms that are tightly aroun your waist.

" **Maybe I can try to speak like Toriko?"** He said seriusly " **In that ungraceful way, but if is for you I will manage it"** he said sweetly.

 **"You are not going to do such a thing! I love your way of speech but in this moment I hate it...just arg! just pamper me ok?"** you said in an exasperated way.

He chuckled at that " **I can do that love"** he said caressing his face with yiur head leaving some kisses there and here, turning you around to give you a proper kiss, one of those that take your breath away. " **What do you wabt to eat?"** he asked you resting his chin on your head.

" **maybe something relaxing"** you said knowning that he understands you better than anyone.

" **I know of something and is good to the skin too"** He said in his unique happy way.

He takes your hand and guide you to your next stop to eat.


	3. Date 2

Thank you for your review, FadeShadow.

The dice fall in 4.

Sorry FadedShadow but I need to do what the dice tall and this date the winner was Zebra.

* * *

Date 2- Zebra

" **I don't like this place** " Zebra told you with his frowned face.

" **I know"** you answer him.

" **Why are we here? gain " **he asked frowning.

It is so funny he didn't ask you anymore if you are cocky. But you found it cute, because he asked it to anyone and everything...literally. So it is cute he didn't ask you if you are cocky.

" **B** **ecause this is the fastest way to go to the appointed area for the research"** turning to see him...way behind you because he is so surrounded by his fans, it is incredible but he now has an impressive amount of fans, and he just don't hit kids...he just don't want. And the majority of his fans are kids so well he is so frustrated right now." **and again we can't take your Daruma horse its to powerful, I should't have agree to you coming too "** you said like point of fact.

Both of you are waiting to take the train, that it's going to bring you to the land. Well you are walking here and there bough lunch boxes fro the train travel, he is pulling a little car, well you were pulling the car but he take it away, so yeah he is pulling the car. Whit all the lunch boxes.

" **Are you insane if am letting you go to that place alone again"** He state in a low rumble.

Of course no one hear this conversation because he is using Sound bullet with his voice and yours.

" **It wasn't that bad** " You said knowing it wasn't true.

" **If it wasn't for the Sound armor** " he started now whit is more deep frown.

" **I know I am sorry, It was just an unexpected factor** " you said remembering your match with that Nitro.

The moment the fight started and the first hit the nitro landed on you alerted Zebra of the danger, It didn't take him long to reach you. Right in the fray, he kept the Nitro at bay of you with his sound bullet. But the Nitro landed another hit the moment the Nitro smashed the sound armor, hell broke lose with Zebra and the Daruma horse.

The Nitro managed to run away just because the moment you awake Zebra got distracted and the Nitro fly away in an spectacular way. And from the magnitude of the destruction you can said It was an epic fight that you lost.

" **Ok you win, It was bad. But now you are coming ok, so stop sulking** " You said in amusement.

" **I am not sulking woman!** " He said in indignation.

" **Yes, you are!** " you said with a chuckle.

" **Then do something with this annoying people! I have see you and you can scare the shit of everyone!** " He said with a chuckle.

" **Fine if it is going to made your mood improve"** you said stopping and go back to him surrounded in people.

You made your way in the crowd, the moment you reached him, you clap your hands to get the attention of the crowd " **Well every one, that is enough, go do your things and let the man be at peace"** you said in matter of fact voice. The kids walked back to their parents , waving at you and Zebra, it only remains the problem fans. The fan girls.

You crossed your arms over your chest, posing in an intimidating way.

" **Why?** " some women starter to whine, yes because he is the bad boy, so his fans are kids and women.

" **Because I said so!** " you said in commanding voice, letting a little of intimidation leak with the order.

All the women scrambled out of your way.

" **How I love when you do that** " Zebra purred at your hear bending behind you...he is so damn tall. **"Your voice turn so delectable** "

You snorted at that turning to kiss his cheek that he put in a reach length probably on purpose" **I love you too honey, let's go to that store they have a good Pork belly Chashu bento."** You said happily.

" **If you said it is good, bought everything they have"** He said smirking while getting back to his full height.

" **Ok** " You said taking his free hand in yours. He chuckle at that.

* * *

The dice solve everything in a weird way. I write some ideas down, and trow the dice to pick, so it was weird. But I think I managed to made something good.


End file.
